Vehicle key-off load may be defined as a current drain on a battery of a vehicle when the ignition key is in the off position. In some cases, when a vehicle is parked for an extended period of time, key-off load may cause a significant reduction in the state of charge of the vehicle battery. Some drivers limit key-off load by electrically disconnecting the battery when leaving the vehicle parked for an extended time. However, for some vehicles the battery may be difficult to access, and in any event such approaches are inconvenient for the driver.